The man behind the demon
by Yeshua
Summary: Okies. Here we go. This fic is about Sesshoumaru and his little 'affair' with Kagome. A story of true love and other things.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first Inu-Yasha ficcy. In the fic, Sesshoumaru has a major affair with Kagome. But seriously, this is a touching story of true love and other things. At some point, Sesshoumaru will get out of character. That is not done on purpose, it's just the way my mind works. And will someone please tell me if it's spelled Sesshormaru or Sesshoumaru. o.o; Oh and Kagome hates Inu-Yasha's guts.

_Disclaimer: Uh..huh._

_Prelude_

_Feudal Japan_

_Afternoon_

_Kagome's Point of View:_

_          It had been weeks since I left Inu-Yasha behind in the Cave of Sorrows and Nightmares. I couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was. He really didn't like me for what I was, the liar. I hated his guts. But enough of that. I sighed and got on my bike to head down to the market. Myoga was perched on my shoulder, cheerfully humming a tune. It was a grand day and I could hardly think about anything going wrong. Well, surprisingly as I was riding through the countryside, nothing happened. But as I approached the village, two flying objects zoomed out of the village, one behind the other. It seemed like they were bumping into each other a little bit._

_          "Myoga, do you have any idea what that was?" I asked._

_          "No, Lady Kagome. They were moving too fast," Myoga answered. So much for anyone knowing what it was. I rounded the corner quite carefully, following the path to the village. What I saw next made me nervous. The entire village, yes the ENTIRE village, was in flames. Frightened villagers gathered outside of the gates, screaming in terror. One thing went through my mind: demons. What kind of demons? There were so many, as I found out from traveling with Inu-Yasha._

_          All of them were capable of doing damage like this. (Unlike Shippo? Or maybe he can, I dunno.) I left my bicycle against a tree and walked down to the village folk._

_          "Who did this?" I asked. A man looked at me weirdly._

_          "You mean, you didn't see what happened here?" He asked. I shook my head slowly so Myoga wouldn't fly off._

_          "No, we just got here. We did see two objects fly overhead. They were chasing each other, I said._

_          "It was the work of Inu-Yasha and the cold-hearted assassin, Sesshormaru," the man said. My eyes widened in surprised._

_          "Inu-Yasha is not evil! There is no way he could be involved in such useless destruction!" I shouted._

_          "Calm down, Lady Kagome," Myoga warned._

_          "It started with Sesshormaru. The assassin just went insane and started destroying things. Inu-Yasha showed up to fight him, then BOOM! It all erupted in general chaos," The man explained. Something didn't seem right. Sesshormaru was an arrogantly confident calm demon. Not a raving psychopath. Of course, everyone has his or her days. I turned to go back to the bicycle slowly, feeling the heat of the fire on my back._

_          "All is not well in the world," Myoga muttered._

_          "Hmm…perhaps you are right," I whispered._

_Later on: (Near Kagome's home village)_

_          The ride back home was an eerily quiet one. No bird sung their song in the deepest reaches of the forest. No animal could be heard anywhere. It was as if the land was watching and waiting for something. It was a very nerve-wracking experience. Myoga was especially paranoid, since the shadows seemed to jump at us. I parked my bike next to a tree and walked onto a platform in the middle of the wood. I took one rope and started pulled on it carefully. This caused the platform to move upward. After about ten pulls of the rope, the platform reached the tops of the trees. See, my village was in the treetops. This was, perhaps, a huge advantage to me and the other people. Less invasions, more peace._

_          I yawned lightly as I walked inside my tree house home and settled down. It wasn't long before someone poked his head in my window. It was Raisuke, chief advisor of the tree house villagers._

_          "Kagome, Myoga, you may want to take a look at this," He said. What now? I got up and followed Raisuke over to the barren sections of the tree. There was a body entangled amongst the branches. It looked like a man._

_          "Lady Kagome! It's Sesshormaru!" Myoga yelled. Indeed it was. I could see the crescent moon on his forehead. The question was how did he get there and was he alive?_

_          "The man is still very much alive. We were just waiting for your decisioin," Raisuke said. Should I help him? He was probably injured beyond the help of his demonic powers. Especially if he ran into Inu-Yasha and Tetsusaiga._

_          "Cut him down from the branches and deliver him to me. I will care for him," I muttered._

_          "Are you sure about this, Lady Kagome?" Raisuke asked._

_          "Yes, I'll just need one of those necklaces from Lady Kaede," I muttered. The advisor nodded. I had a feeling that when Sesshormaru woke up, he would try to kill me. And I would be ready for him._

_Author's Note: So what do you think? Lemme know by reviewing._


	2. Taming the Beast

Author's Note: Now this chapter might sound a bit strange, cuz Sesshoumaru will get a bit out of character. Oh, and by the way, I appreciate the reviews! It means so much to me. By the way, I realize the setting is kinda weird. Anyways, on with the chapter! By the way, start looking for me in the Kingdom Hearts section of ff.net. I'm making my presence known there now. Or at least until I post the first chapter of my new ficcy.

_Chapter 1-Taming the Beast (Next Morning) (Kagome's Point of View)_

_          Once they got Sesshoumaru free and delivered him to my house, I began examining him. He had a few minor wounds here and there and one major one that was refusing to mend. Plus, he wasn't breathing correctly. He sounded like something was hurting him. On closer inspection, he had three broken ribs. I bandaged all of these up and slipped the necklace from Kaede around his neck. Before going to sit down in my kitchen, I rubbed some herbs on his closet._

_          "Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing," I muttered to myself._

_Sesshoumaru's Point of View: (Woo!)_

_          I was hurting in places I knew I had, but never gotten hit in before. Here I was, the world's best assassin, crippled by one sword, Tetsusaiga. Curse my brother and that stupid sword. I will destroy him soon enough. I forced my eyes to open so I could determine my location. The last thing I could remember before passing out was being entangled in something and angry shouts. I saw wood and a window. I was inside something. A house, maybe? Who would be idiotic enough to have me in their house?_

_          My question was answered when a girl walked into view. She looked familiar. And then it hit me. That girl was Kagome. Part of me wanted to kill her. The other part wanted me to wait and see what happens. I already had trouble breathing, let alone moving. I'd kill myself trying to take down Kagome. A human besting a demon? Dishonorable. I wouldn't stand for it._

_          "Whatever you are thinking, drop it. You are in no shape to kill me," Kagome muttered. I ground my teeth together slowly. Insolent rat of a woman._

_          "Let go of your arrogance and pride, Sesshoumaru. You have too much of it and it's not going to make you get any better," She said. Was she…fussing over me?_

_          "Why don't you let me die?" I managed to ask with the limited amount of air I could take in without wincing in pain. Kagome rolled her eyes._

_          "Sesshoumaru, you hardly have any compassion. I couldn't leave you to die in those branches," She explained. Like I cared. And my expression showed it. Believe it or not, the little wrench laughed._

_          "I'll teach you the meaning of compassion one way or another," She muttered._

_          "You can't control me," I hissed._

_          "You don't know that," Kagome muttered._

_Two Days Later:_

_          About two days later, I could stand and walk. Breathing became much easier now that my ribs were nearly healed. But my hatred for Kagome thrived through the many rubs and baths she gave me. I wanted to strangle the life from her body. But I wanted to take it slow. Hmm…so many options. Despite my healing, Kagome refused to give me any solid food. Not that I didn't mind having soup. (Author's Note: I'm sure those last statements sounded confusing.) I caught sight of Kagome standing out on a platform. Now was my chance. I crept along the floorboards to the door and began my approach. As soon as I got two yards away from her, I noticed that something was wrong. Kagome knew I was there._

_          "Sit boy," She said calmly. All of a sudden, an immense pressure of some sort hit my head, causing me to crash through the wood and into the ground face first._

_          "Hey Sesshoumaru, I didn't notice you there. Anyways, dinner is ready. You'll have to use the rope to get back up here. Good luck!" Kagome said merrily. I got up and looked around for the rope she was talking about. I sighed and walked inside the tree with a rope in it. I began to get the feeling that Kagome deliberately set me up. How I hated her sometimes. I walked up to the rope and started climbing up it. This had to be the most annoying thing I had to do._

_          By the time I climbed up the rope, the sun was hidden behind some treetops. Muttering curses to myself, I walked inside the tree house and sat down. Kagome walked up and handed a bowl of soup. Yay._

_          "Now you know just how I will control you, Sesshoumaru. You can be tamed," Kagome snapped. That's what you think, girl. But I kept my mouth shut and started on my soup. Andy yet I couldn't help saying something._

_          "Believe me, dear Kagome. You will not tame me," I snarled. Kagome laughed again. I growled and finished my soup._

_Kagome's Point of View (Later on):_

_          I took my place out on the balcony again. This time, Sesshoumaru was comfortably perched on a sturdy branch overhead. I was confident that he wouldn't do anything._

_          "Sesshoumaru, drop your hatred for me and stop your plotting," I said out loud. There was a bit of rustling amongst the branches above me._

_          "I have no idea what you are talking about," Sesshoumaru said lightly._

_          "I find that hard to believe," I muttered. I took out my notepad and started writing in it._

_          "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_          "Writing," I answered simply. I heard him snort._

_          "Silly humans, wasting their time on such petty and weak things," He muttered._

_          "Sesshoumaru, you will never understand," I remarked._

_          "I could care less Kagome," Sesshoumaru hissed. That's it. No more._

_          "Sit boy," I snarled. I winced as he went through the branch, the platform and into the ground._

_          "You stupid wrench!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he floated up to the platform. I narrowed my eyes._

_          "If you turn to your demon form, I will mutter those two words over and over until your body becomes a pile of bloody pulp," I said darkly. That seemed to flush most of his anger out._

_          "Have it your way, wrench," He muttered._

_          "By the way, my name is Kagome and you are going to sit down like a good boy until you recognize that fact!' I shouted. Sesshoumaru went face down into the dirt again. I sighed and walked into the house. He would learn. Even if it killed him._


	3. An Unexpected Alliance

Author's Note: I'm back! Yay!! Sorry for the delay, I've just been having some problems lately. By the way, can anyone tell me the name of Sesshoumaru's sword? If he has one..x.x; I think I have the name, but I wanna make sure by the time I post the next chapter. Enjoy..

Chapter 2-An Unexpected Alliance

Treehouse Village

Early Afternoon

Kagome's Point of View:

          Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru had been rather quiet since I threatened him and damaged his ego. I suppose it was a good thing. Sesshoumaru now knew what I was capable of. Maybe he understood that I was only trying to help him. Or possibly break him. I think his hatred had boiled away into respect. I was his equal or at least I hoped I was. I saw him sitting on a tree branch during certain times during the day. I learned some of Sesshoumaru's 'unique' body language.

          He was detached and emotionless. What could he sense that I couldn't? And what was he thinking? I would never know. Sesshoumaru would never trust me like that. Just then, Raisuke dropped by. I saw Sesshoumaru eye him warily.

          "Lady Kagome, how fares the demon we sent to you?" Raisuke asked. I smiled softly as I saw Sesshoumaru mock Raisuke. So he does have a good side. (A/N: Perhaps, I explored Sesshoumaru's immature side. If he has one. .)

          "Oh, he's doing just fine," I replied.

          "I'm surprised you were able to contain him," Raisuke said. Sesshoumaru snorted softly.

          "Sesshoumaru's been good on his own," I replied. I saw Sesshoumaru smile faintly.

          "Ah well, come out to the square when you get a chance," Raisuke muttered as he left. Once he was out of sight, I sighed.

          "I don't like him. Can I kill him?" Sesshoumaru said.

          "No," I said calmly.

          "I don't like the way this is going," Sesshoumaru muttered. At last, he fell silent. Hmm…maybe Sesshoumaru was on to something. I could tell by his body language that he was irritated. Rather than facing his anger, I headed down to the square. I heard Sesshoumaru say something, but I ignored him. The square was mysteriously empty.

          "Why did Raisuke send me down here?" I asked.

          "Because you have overstepped your bounds. You let that demon run free," Raisuke hissed.

          "Sesshoumaru is not running free. He's actually behaving himself in the treetops," I replied.

          "That no longer matters. However, you will not be allowed to live," Raisuke said. All of a sudden, a sword flew out of nowhere and plunged into Raisuke's body. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows with a frown on his face.

          "Why did you do that Sesshoumaru?" I asked nervously. And where did he get that sword?

          "Look at him," He said simply.

          "What about his looks? You just killed the village advisor," I snapped.

          "He wasn't 'alive' in the first place," He said cryptically. Sesshoumaru extended his arm. The sword appeared back his hands and he sheathed it rather swiftly.

          "He was a zombie?" I asked as Raisuke's trembling body hit the ground.

          "Correction. He is a zombie. I suggest you get your pack and go. Things are about to get ugly. Or rather, would you like to stay here and find out the curse of the village? Your decision," Sesshoumaru muttered. I turned and hurried back to my house. Sesshoumaru waited patiently at the door, his hand resting on his scabbard. I packed all that we needed, including a little sewing kit just in case.

          "What is it about this village that makes you feel this way?" I asked.

          "If I tried to tell you, you wouldn't understand," Sesshoumaru said faintly. Sure I wouldn't. There was an unearthly growl outside as I walked towards the door. Sesshoumaru took my hand and dragged me down to the platform. Arrows zoomed past us, making frightening sounds in the air. All the while, Sesshoumaru dodged this way and that. I couldn't believe he was protecting me. Me, of all people.

          "How do you work this thing?" He asked. I shook off his hand and started pulling on the ropes to the side to lower it. The arrows stopped flying and the ropes holding the platform snapped. Sesshoumaru grabbed me by the waist and jumped off of the platform. He landed on the ground perfectly and took off into the forest, holding onto me every second. It wasn't until we got some distance away from the village did he stop. He sat me down gently then sat down into the dirt.

          "Thanks, Sesshoumaru," I whispered.

          "What are you thanking me for?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

          "You did save me back there, you know," I replied. He didn't bother to say anything to me, which meant that he was back to his normal old arrogant self again. I didn't notice it before, but Sesshoumaru was thin. I guess that's why people probably underestimate him. But his powers surely destroyed the whole pretty boy look when he decided to use them.

          "Maybe I should knit you another kimono," I said carefully. (A/N: Can Kagome actually sew?) Sesshoumaru turned to look at me.

          "No," I heard him mutter.

          "I won't make you look like a girl, honest," I pleaded. When he didn't say anything, I got frustrated.

          "Inu-Y—" I started to say. I sighed and walked to the edge of the lake.

          "What happened between you two?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

          "Differences," I said cryptically as I heard a sound from behind me.

          "I thought you two were together, since he is always protecting you," He said. Was Sesshoumaru actually showing some compassion?

          "I did it," I said.

          "Did what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

          "You showed compassion towards me," I pointed out.

          "I was just making an intelligent conversation," He protested. I knew he was up to something so I stepped to the right. Sesshoumaru ran right past me and fell into the lake. He sunk quickly (You would too if you had heavy clothes on). I waited for a few seconds for him to come back up, but he didn't. Sighing softly, I jumped into the lake after him.

Sesshoumaru's Point of View:

          "Who would have known that demons couldn't swim?" Kagome asked. Perhaps, she thought it was funny. I didn't. I looked like a wet cat.

          "It's funny how you don't seem to know that," I muttered. Kagome chuckled and began wringing the water out of my clothes. She managed to persuade me to shed them after the cool night air had gotten to me. I wore another kimono, one not too girlish, but suitable enough to wear until my clothes dried out.

          "Ah…so you do have a playful side," Kagome said. In this light, she did seem heavenly in a way.

          "Hardly," I replied. There was a moment of silence between us. Kagome touched my hand softly and yawned. I didn't look at her; I was more or less interested in the moon. Then, without warning, Kagome grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips. (A/N: Ok, who saw that coming?) I wasn't sure how to react. I didn't want to push her away. It felt good. At last, Kagome pulled away and went over to a tree by the lake and pulled a blanket over her. I was left to look like an idiot. I sighed and looked down at the dirt. It was then that I sensed something.

          Zombies? Couldn't be. A floating ball of light flew past my head slowly, making me sigh in relief. It was just ghosts. I couldn't help but wonder what was calling the spirits…

Author's Note: Ah..yes. My long update times are killing your patience, I know. Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru face off in Chapter 4. Plenty of insults and name calling to entertain everyone! Oh yeah, there's a cool fight scene also.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yay, I have returned and I'm a little bit rusty so have patience with me while you read this chapter. It may be a little bit confusing. As far as my updating schedule goes, this fic will be updated last due to the fact that I have two more fic projects: Stormy Weather (A Yu-Gi-Oh ficcy), and Reincarnation (Final Fantasy 9)

The Man Behind the Demon

Chapter 3

Kagome:

          "Wake up, sleepyhead."

          _Whose voice was that? It certainly wasn't Sesshoumaru's, was it?_ I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. There were two pale dog-ears in my line of vision. Unless I was just seeing things, Sesshoumaru didn't have dog-ears…

          "Inu-Yasha!" I shrieked.

          The dog-ears vanished from my line of sight and I shrieked, knowing that my next words would not be flavorful.

          "Sit boy!"

          Two large thuds sounded and then there was silence. Oops, apparently, I forgot Sesshoumaru had the very same necklace as well. I unraveled myself from my pallet and glared. Inu-Yasha struggled up from the ground.

          "You couldn't stay away could you?" I asked, keeping my voice low and controlled.

          "I wasn't in the area for you, Kagome."

          "Then what is your purpose for being here, _brother_."

          I saw Sesshoumaru walk out of a column of bushes, his facial expression hinting at anger. Based on how Sesshoumaru normally behaved when he was irritated, there would an ugly brawl coming on. And that is something I didn't want to be caught up in. Inu-Yasha turned around with a small smirk on his face.

          "What are you doing around here?" He asked.

          Sesshoumaru flicked his hair back (A/N: Damned sexy) and narrowed his eyes.

          "That is none of your business."

          "Oh really? Then why are you wearing that necklace?"

          _Wow…the egos have gone up again in this forest_, I thought as I rolled up my blankets.

          "I don't have the time to deal with your insecurity. Inu-Yasha," Sesshoumaru hissed.

          "My insecurity? Draw your sword! Let's settle this now!"

          That was my cue to visit the stream.

          "Have fun, you two," I muttered as I eased through the gap in the trees that hid the stream. Surprisingly enough, silence followed my departure. Maybe that wasn't a good sign. I shrugged and moved down to the edge of the stream and dipped my hands in it. It was lukewarm, due to the effects of the sun shining on it. All of a sudden, an explosion sounded and Inu-Yasha flew through several trees and landed in the middle of the stream.

          It was kinda hard not to ignore the fact that Inu-Yasha was flying. Sesshoumaru flew out of the hole made in the forest clearing by Inu-Yasha, his hands nearly balled up into a fist. Inu-Yasha got to his feet slowly.

Sesshoumaru:

          Now, I was more than irritated. I was pissed, very pissed. And to think, I was fighting over Kagome. Well…in a sense, I was mostly fighting so I could kick Inu-Yasha's ass for once.

          "Had enough?" I asked, arrogance thick in my voice.

          I admit I was feeling cocky…possibly overly cocky, but I didn't care. Inu-Yasha rubbed his face where my poison whip had hit it. I extended in my body back up into the form of a whip. I threw my hand down, bringing the whip down as well. It snaked along the air for a second or two and came down with extreme speed. Inu-Yasha jumped backwards, easily avoiding my 'strike' and ran along the edges of the stream.

          He was trying to go on the offense, but I knew better to let him actually do so. I knew what the Tetsusaiga could do, if he put it to good use, which he would no doubt. But I was a brutal tactician…when I wasn't 'out-of-control'. Inu-Yasha jumped into the air, claws outstretched and ready to go. I sighed and set myself into motion, easily avoiding Inu-Yasha's lackluster attack.

          In one fluid motion, I grabbed him by the throat and quickly shifted positions, knowing that my 'brother' could easily wrench my grip from his throat. That's why I had to make it interesting. I dug my claws into his neck, inhaling the scent of the poison that existed with my body. Inu-Yasha squirmed in my grasp and slashed at my face. I threw him away violently, feeling the warm trickle of blood down my cheek.

          "I was just going to send you running with your tail set behind your legs. Now I'm just going to try and break every bone possible in your body," I snapped, settling myself down on the surface of the stream.

          I could see Kagome's eyes on me as I did so. I admit I had feelings for her, but they weren't as strong as she thought they were. However, that kiss had left me in her favor.

          "Sesshoumaru! Look out!"

          What? I came face to face with a very pissed off Inu-Yasha with Tetsusaiga in his hands. Was he about to hit me?

          "Sit boy!"

          I hit the ground violently, my face buried in the ground. I growled audibly and got back up to a sitting position.

          "What did you to that for?" Inu-Yasha snapped.

          Kagome slapped him roughly and moved away.

          "I did it to stop you from getting killed. Like you care though!"

          What was going through her head? I got to my feet and brushed my robes off. I kept a smug look on my face as I did so. Inu-Yasha snorted and got back onto his feet.

          "Just forgot it, Kagome, I'm wasting my time being here."


End file.
